Wishes
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for because even the simplest of wishes can turn into your worst nightmare Based off a Youtube series and so the plot/idea isn't mine. Dedicated to my dear friend Rose who passed away. I am going to write this fanfiction for her when I get the chance to...
1. Mistake

_I can hold my breath_  
><em>I can bite my tongue<em>  
><em>I can stay awake for days<em>  
><em>If that's what you want<em>  
><em>Be your number one<em>

As personifications of nations, they seem different from us humans.  
>However quite the contrary they are not.<p>

_I can fake a smile_  
><em>I can force a laugh<em>  
><em>I can dance and play the part<em>  
><em>If that's what you ask<em>  
><em>Give you all I am<em>

Just like us, they smile, they frown, they laugh, they cry, and they are every bit like us.

_I can do it_  
><em>I can do it<em>  
><em>I can do it<em>

However... also like us... they make mistakes.

_But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

However this one particular mistake will end up costing them so much...  
>And it all started<br>because of one simple mistake.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

A/N: I kind of feel like a douche for working on this fanfic and not my others... I am seriously trying to write the others but I am having major writer's block and I am just stuck. I feel like I can't go anywhere on the others. I really do feel like that. *sigh* All in the end its just excuses... I really need to start trying to work on some of these though...

Anyways enjoy. I do not own Hetalia or the Idea.

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret<br>Can you keep it?  
>Swear this one you'll save<br>Better lock it in your pocket  
>Taking this one to the grave<em>

* * *

><p>The bubbly Italian hummed happily as he skipped to his best friend's home for an Axis Meeting.<br>Germany.  
>His heart skipped a beat at the mere name and his knees quivered.<br>Italy loved Germany with all his heart.  
>He loved Germany's blue eyes that only soften when Italy is around. He loved Germany's adorable blush whenever he get embarrassed. He loved the strong firm muscles of his German crush.<br>He honestly loved everything about Germany.  
>However the Italian was rather shy himself so he kept it a secret.<br>Though it didn't stop him from enjoying the moments he spent with Germany...

* * *

><p><em>If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said<br>'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is-_

* * *

><p>"Germany!" Italy knocked on the door. "Germany!"<br>The door opened revealing the said man.  
>"Guten tag Italy," Germany said.<br>"Ve~ Ciao Germany," Italy said giving Germany a hug.  
>"Konnichiwa Italy-san," Japan greeted with a bow.<br>"Ve~ Ciao Japan!" Italy said before giving him a hug. Japan's face turned red.  
>"I-Italy-san please let go," Japan stuttered his face red.<br>"Ve? Oh sorry Japan." Italy let go of Japan and he sighed in relief.  
>"Come on let's get this meeting started."<br>"Okay Captain!" Italy said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?<em>

* * *

><p>The Axis members had taken a break when Italy insisted on having a break to get a gelato and Japan had agreed since he had to use the bathroom.<br>Italy was in the kitchen happily eating his gelato while a smile on his face while Germany was drinking some coffee.  
>It was rather unusually silent especially when a certain Italian was around.<br>Surprisingly it wasn't him who broke the silence.  
>"Italy."<br>"Si Germany?" Italy asked continuing to eat his gelato.  
>"You have been acting strange recently... Why is that?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secret<em>

* * *

><p>Italy internally panicked. He knew exactly what Germany was talking about.<br>Italy hasn't been slacking off very much anymore. He started to wake up before Germany on a normal occasion. No longer did half the meetings consist of trying to find a way to explain it to Italy but rather Italy understanding it and inputting his own inputs, some even better than Japan's and Germany's ideals.  
>He even began to keep up with training.<br>Some things still haven't changed like Italy's love of cats and gelato, his regular 3-4 siesta, and sleeping in Germany's bed (though he sometimes would sleep at his home with no one).  
>Italy knew that this change of attitude was mainly because to he wanted Germany's praise and love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains, become a living hell  
>Because everybody tells<br>Everybody tells_

* * *

><p>He was dying to say, "Ti amo Germany" but he knew Germany wouldn't say the same words back. It was internally torturing the Italian.<br>Italy knew his crush wouldn't back off on the question.  
>Then Italy came up with an idea. It also was part of the reason he was acting weird but it should get Germany off his back.<br>Besides he trusts Germany.  
>"Germany."<br>"Ja Italy?" Germany asked glad he was going to get his answer.  
>"I want to tell you a secret but... you have to promise to keep it a secret," Italy said surprising the German a bit.<br>"Ja of course," Germany said.  
>"Do you swear on your life?" Italy asked actually sounding quite serious.<br>"Ja. I swear my life," The German said. It was probably something ridiculous anyways.  
>"Pinky promise me!" Italy said holding out his pinky and Germany sighed before curling his pinky around the other's.<br>"I pinky promise."  
>Italy smile and opened his mouth telling the little secret of his.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret<br>Can you keep it?  
>Swear this one you'll save<br>Better lock it in your pocket  
>Taking this one to the grave<br>If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
>'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead<em>

* * *

><p>After the break, Italy had came back while Germany had already set up the plans to discuss more important information. However it was obvious something was up with everyone. Japan had ended up running late to the meeting, Italy seemed a bit nervous, and even Germany looked stressed out (more than usual) and maybe even worried.<br>But no one questioned each other's actions.  
>And the meeting had soon came to a close. Japan had waved bye and already left. Italy hummed as he was grabbing a water before going to find Germany when he saw Germany pacing back and forth talking to himself.<br>Italy was about to go up to him and ask what is wrong when he heard words begin to spill from the German's mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy<br>Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?  
>I know what you're keeping<br>I know what you're keeping_

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I supposed to do? Dammit Italy you had to make things hard," Germany muttered before sighing. "Maybe I should call the hospital..."<br>Italy's eyes widen in surprise. Germany was going to break his promise.  
>Germany...<br>The confusion, the hatred, the debate, the secret begging to be told was all said in those blue eyes. Tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said<br>'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

* * *

><p>Then the honey golden eyes had turned blood red. Teary eyes to ones full of hatred and fury.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You swore you'd never tell<em>

* * *

><p>A Italian with dark shade of auburn dressed in a beige uniform and a small hat with soft purple feathers. A gloved hand reached for the handle of a knife, a smirk crawling on his lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You swore you'd never tell<em>

* * *

><p>Germany was about to call when he footsteps. He quickly turned around and his eyes widen in surprise, his face twisted into one of both shock and horror.<br>"W-What-"  
>In a flash, the Italian sweep the German off his feet and pinned Germany to the floor still in shock.<br>It took a few moments but as soon as the Italian sliced his cheek open, Germany snapped out of his shock.  
>"Who the hell are you!" Germany demanded.<br>"I am Italy remember Germany~"  
>"YOU ARE NOT ITALY!" German spat back struggling to get 'Italy' off of him. He was quite surprise the strength this 'Italy' had.<br>"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not because you broke the promise," 'Italy' said as he dug the knife into the German's arms to make him stop struggling.  
>"And now it is time to pay the price~"<p>

* * *

><p><em>You swore you'd never tell<em>

* * *

><p>"Buona Notte Germany~"<br>Then the knife came down plunging into the German's chest. Blood had splatter everywhere covering the murderer. 'Italy' put a finger up to his lips.  
>"Keep the secret Germany~"<br>Unknowing to him, a pair of eyes had watched everything that had gone down.

* * *

><p><em>You swore you'd never tell<em>

* * *

><p>Italy or as he preferred to call himself "2P Italy" sighed as he got up, running a hand through his hair. Italy walked out his room, his cold blood red eyes glanced at his surrounds.<br>Click!  
>2P Italy froze before turning around.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret<br>Can you keep it?  
>Swear this one you'll save<br>Better lock it in your pocket  
>Taking this one to the grave<br>If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
>'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead<em>

* * *

><p>"Gute Nacht Italy."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead<em>

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead<em>


End file.
